jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Różnorodność smoczego ognia
Śmiertnik Zębacz Śmiertnik Zębacz zieje podpalonym magnezem. Ogień Zębacza przybiera kształt podłużnego stożka rozszerzającego się im dalej smok zionie. Smok może splunąć również pociskiem (snopem) iskier. Jego ogień jest jednym z najgorętszych wśród wszystkich smoków i spala wszystko na swojej drodze, może nawet stopić skałę zmieniając ją w płynną lawę. Potrafi również strzelać trującymi kolcami ze swojego ogona. Oprócz ziania, Śmiertniki potrafią wytworzyć snop iskier i przytrzymać w paszczy jako pochodnię, podobnie jak Ostrykły. Ogień_Śmiertnika.jpg Ogień Śmiertnika Zębacza.jpg Ogień zębacza śmiertnika.jpg Ogień zębacza2 .jpg ogień iskra.jpg Ogień zębacza2.jpg 1 (4).jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (56).jpg Koszmar Ponocnik Ogień Koszmara Ponocnika przypomina ciekłe płonące paliwo, podobne do napalmu. Jest niszczycielski dla drewnianych budowli wikingów. Gdy smok atakuje ogniem formuje strumień, który po uderzeniu np. w tarczę rozlewa się niczym lawa. Smok jak większość innych może splunąć kulą swojego ognia. Gdy smok kicha lub parska z jego nosa również wydobywa się ogień. Koszmar Ponocnik ma również zdolność samozapłonu. Potrafi on stanąć w płomieniach dzięki specjalnej substancji (ślinie), która pokrywa całe jego ciało. Smok jeśli chce, może podpalić tylko wybraną część ciała, np: tylko ogon. Ogień ponocnika.jpg 1024px-Vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h52m17s159.png|Płonący Koszmar Ponocnik Jws121.png Dziki koszmar ponocnik.jpg kula ognia koszmara ponocnika.jpg Ogień ponocnika2.jpg Ogień ponocnika3.jpg 1 (6).jpg 1 (7).jpg 1 (8).jpg|Płonący smok Koszmar.png Typy ognia..png images5MQ33JF6.jpg|Samozapłon Koszmara Ponocnika How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-Clips-Screencaps-how-to-train-your-dragon-36876475-1278-562.png WP_20161128_15_45_54_Pro.jpg Gronkiel Gronkiel pluje gorącą lawą, będącą w rzeczywistości płonącymi, rozgrzanymi do czerwoności kamieniami. Trudno ugasić taką lawę. Gronkiel połyka kamienie i głazy częściowo zamieniając je w lawę którą może splunąć w formie strumienia, a tymi których nie stopił po prostu strzela jak pociskami. Smoki te są groźne dla katapult, które nie mogą im nic zrobić ponieważ kamienne kule mogą po prostu połknąć zamieniając je w ognistą lawę. Gdy gad zje natomiast odpowiednie kamienie, może wytwarzać lawę idealnie nadającą się do robienia broni. Takie żelazo zostało nazwane Gronkielowym żelazem. Gronkiel ogień.png gronkla.jpg|Gronkiel plujący lawą ogień gronkla 2.jpg ogień gronkla.jpg 1 (1).jpg 1 (19).jpg|Ogień Gronkla Łubudu.jpg|Boom 1 (48).jpg vlc 2014-09-28 10-22-18-98.jpg|Lecący pocisk Gronkiela Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to jeden z 3 smoków posiadających więcej niż jedną głowę. Dwie głowy stanowią jeden mechanizm ataku. Jedna zionie gazem, który sam w sobie może udusić nieuważną ofiarę, lecz później druga głowa strzela iskrami i podpala gaz który eksploduje z niszczącą siłą zdolną zniszczyć cały dom wikinga. Smok może ugryźć swój ogon, podpalić się swoim gazem a następnie toczyć się, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Zdolność została ukazana w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Ogień zębacza.jpg zabirog_ogien.png Ogień zębiroga.jpg Bb 9.JPG Bb 4.JPG Bb 1.JPG 1 (2).jpg|Wybuch ognia zębiroga 1 (3).jpg 1 (9).jpg Typy ognia..png 1 (51).jpg Ogień.01.png 1 (53).jpg gaz.jpg 1 (65).jpg 1 (66).jpg WP_20161128_15_44_58_Pro.jpg Nocna Furia Nocna furia to wyjątkowy smok. Jest najszybszym oraz jednym z najinteligentniejszych latających gadów. Gdy bestie napadały na Berk, Nocna Furia nie porywała owiec, tylko niszczyła osadę swoim śmiercionośnym ogniem. Strzela potężnymi pociskami plazmy (półpłynną masą podpalaną acetylowo - tlenowym ogniem), może również wytworzyć strumień plazmy. Pocisk po uderzeniu w cel wybucha z ogłuszającą i niszczącą siłą, ale może też eksplodować po przebyciu określonego dystansu. Smok może również użyć mechanizmów wytwarzających ogień do echolokacji, która przydaje gdy smok mimo swoich widzących w ciemności oczach nie widzi przeszkód takich jak np.: skały w jaskini. Furia wydaje z siebie określony dźwięk, który odbity od przeszkód wskazuje ich położenie. Dźwięk ten jest słyszalny przez ludzi. Ubocznym efektem echolokacji, nie zawsze widocznym, jest cienki jasny pasek delikatnie oświetlający otoczenie. Powoduje on również lekkie podgrzanie otoczenia. Nocna Furia dysponuje również Błękitną Plazmą, która jest o wiele silniejsza niż zwykła forma ognia Furii. Plik:Echolokacja1.png|Echolokacja Nocna Furia ogień.jpg furia_ogien.png furia_ogien2.png szczerbek.jpg jws71.png|efekt wybuchu jws72.png plazma.jpg plazma2.jpg 1 (11).jpg 1 (10).jpg|Wybuch na statku 1 (12).jpg Strzał.png 1 (61).jpg Black bewilderbeast gal2.jpg Burza.png Straszliwiec Straszliwy Te małe smoki zieją normalnym ogniem. Strumień jest jednak silny i ma długi zasięg, jest też bardzo celny, z czego Straszliwce słyną. Strzelają cienkimi strużkami celnych płomieni. Potrafią też strzelić kulami ognia na dalekie dystanse. 640px-Terrible-terror-02.jpg 185px-Tt_16.JPG Ogień Straszliwca.jpg Celny strzał straszliwca.jpg Ogień Straszliwca 2.jpg Straszliwiec-fire.gif Gromogrzmot Gromogrzmot należy do nielicznych gatunków, które nie zieją ogniem. Smok za to posiada zdolność do wytwarzania potężnej fali dźwiękowej zdolnej zatopić statek lub zabić dorosłego człowieka. Zdolność wytwarzania takiej fali dźwiękowej daje mu olbrzymie gardło w kształcie trójkąta, które wzmacnia dźwięk i siłę fali. Thunds_2.JPG Gromogrzmot.jpg Thunds 4.JPG Gromogrzmot 3.jpg fala dźwiękowa.jpg|Krzykozgon trafiony Falą Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) Wrzeniec jest jednym z nielicznych smoków, które nie zieją ogniem. Smok ten pluje wrzącą wodą, która odrywa mięso od kości. Posiada również śmiercionośny jad mieszający się z wodą. Jednak owy jad jest także odtrutką dla smoków zarażonych smoczym kwiatem - niebieskim oleandrem. Żyje w środowisku wodnym, ponieważ bez wody byłby bezbronny, a dłuższy czas poza nią doprowadził do śmierci. Wrzeniec6.png P.jpg Wrzeniec5.png 1 (13).jpg 1 (42).jpg 1 (43).jpg Wrzeniec2.gif Tajfumerang Tajfumerang zionie wielkim strumieniem ognia przypominającym ogniste tornado, które spala wszystko na swojej drodze. Jego ogień ma bardzo duży zasięg i moc. Polując na ofiarę, zatacza wokół niej ognisty krąg, pozostawiając na ziemi ślad przypominający spiralę. Smok może zregenerować liczbę splunięć zjadając węgorza. Dodatkowo, smok potrafi generować ciałem małe eksplozje widoczne w formie iskier, które zwiększają jego prędkość lotu. Tajfumerang zieje potężnym strumieniem ognia.jpg Burn_mark.jpg Ogień płomienia.jpg 1 (45).jpg 1 (44).jpg 1 (49).jpg 1 (50).jpg|Ogniste Tornado Tajfumerang (1).JPG|Tajfumerang ziejący ogniem Tajfumerang2.jpg Ognioglista Nie wiadomo, czy ten maleńki smok potrafi zionąć ogniem. Sama Ognionglista potrafi rozgrzać się do białości, powodując bolesne poparzenia o czym przekonał się nieuważny Mieczyk, a gdy zbliżą się do siebie zaczynają świecić o wiele mocniej co może pomóc w szukaniu wyspy Ognioglist. Nowy obraz mapy bitowej (2).jpg Ogięń ognioglizd2.jpg Ogięń ognioglizd.jpg Ogięń ogniogliz3.jpg Królowa Ognioglist Jej ogień przypomina petardy lub fajerwerki. Spala wszystko na swojej drodze, a obok strumienia ognia pojawiają się kolorowe iskry. Sam ogień jest bardzo podobny do ognia Śmiertnika. Krolowa_ognioglizda6.JPG Ogień królowej.jpg 1 (18).jpg Fdfff.jpg Marazmor Smok podobnie jak np. Gromogrzmot, nie zieje ogniem lecz zamraża przeciwnika czymś, co przypomina świecący, niebieski ciekły azot. Możliwe też, że jest to wyziewna paraliżująca neurotoksyna, wystrzeliwana w formie mgły. Oprócz unieruchomienia, Marazmor potrafi również oślepić blaskiem który wydaje z paszczy. Sam w sobie jest fluorescencyjny, co w dużej mierze jest zasługą alg. Flightmare6.PNG 185px-Flight_m_2.JPG 185px-Flightmare1.PNG 185px-Flightmare2.png Skrzydłochlast (Zmiennoskrzydły) Skrzydłochlast potrafi ziać ogniem, jednak rzadko go używa. Zamiast tego, pluje nie mniej niebezpiecznym od ognia, żrącym świecącym kwasem niszczącym od drewna i kamieni a nawet po sam metal. Gdy splunie kwasem, nie oprze się mu żadna tarcza ani broń. Kwas jest niebezpieczny, jednak po chwili staje się niegroźny, zapewne bardzo szybko reaguje z powietrzem. Jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych smoków. Skrzydłochlast pluje kwasem.jpg 185px-Tumblr_mjhnyuIhNL1qj3q7ro1_500.jpg 1 (46).jpg Czerwona Śmierć Smok zieje długim, wielkim i potężnym strumieniem ognia, zdolnym zniszczyć kilkanaście łodzi wikingów w parę sekund. Gdy gad szykuje się do splunięcia, na początku ogień jest niebieski, lecz później staje się czerwono - płomienisty. Zasięg ognia jest ogromny. Czerwona Śmierć prawdopodobnie nie potrafi splunąć kulą ognia a jedynie strumieniem. Czerwonasmierc_ogien.png ogień czerwonej śmierći.jpg 1 (57).jpg vlc 2014-09-28 10-28-47-01.jpg Ogień CŚ.png Zaduśny Zdech Zaduśne Zdechy to małe smoki, które nie zioną ogniem, a gorącym powietrzem (wg oficjalnych źródeł). Powietrze to topi potrzebny do budowy gniazd metal. Oprócz tego, te małe smoczki wytwarzają maskujący dym - spowodowane jest to brakiem zdolności ziania ogniem i swoimi rozmiarami. Smothering_Smokebreath_welding.png Zdechy stapiają metal w mur.jpg 1 (63).jpg Wandersmok Wandersmok zieje dwona typami ognia. Pierwszy typ to biały ogień (nieco podobny do płomienia Nocnej Furii), drugi to pioruny. Smok pochłania energię z wyładowań elektrycznych podczas burzy, po czym strzela strumieniem elektryczności w swoją ofiarę. Tak pochłonięty prąd może długo przetrzymywać. Ofiara znajdująca się w wodzie lub posiadająca na sobie coś metalowego, ma niewielkie szanse na przeżycie. W najlepszym razie jest ona w silnym szoku i bełkocze nie mogąc ułożyć sensownych zdań. Dodatkowo, smok potrafi spowić się elektrycznymi wyładowaniami, co daje mu dodatkową ochronę. 1 (52).jpg 1 (54).jpg 1 (55).jpg 1 (59).jpg Wanderbookofdragons.gif Szepcząca Śmierć (Szeptozgon) Jego ogniste pociski układają się w kształt pierścieni, okrążających mniejszy strumień ognia. Smok potrafi także strzelać swoimi kolcami, z dowolnej części ciała. Whispe x1.JPG Enemy 3.JPG ogień szeptozgona.jpg 1 (14).jpg Whisdeath_gallery_2.jpg Krzykozgon Ten ogromny smok ma znacznie większą liczbę splunięć niż jego mniejszy kuzyn. Pociski ognia są kuliste, a podczas wystrzału, ogień wydobywa się również zza głowy Krzykozgona, dodatkowo podczas trafienia w cel kula wybucha. Smok prawdopodobnie nie potrafi splunąć strumieniem a jedynie kulą ognia. Oprócz tego, tak samo jak Szeptozgon, potrafi strzelać kolcami. Krzykozgon ogien.jpg ogien_krzykozgona.jpg 1 (16).jpg 1 (17).jpg 1 (47).jpg Sidlarz W przeciwieństwie do Zębirogów każda głowa Sidlarzy zieje ogniem. W przypadku tych smoków jest to biały płomień z zielonymi "obramówkami" o niszczycielskiej sile. Taki ogień po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Rise of Berk. Wiadomo również, że smok potrafi wydzielać słodki zapach czekolady, wabiący ofiary prosto w paszczę smoka. Ogień sidlarza.png Koślawy Mruk Na razie wiadomo, że Koślawy Mruk posiada wykrztuśny etan. Potrafi też zapalać ogień w paszczy, co zostało ukazane w Jak wytresować smoka 2. hobblegrunt fire type!.png Stormcutter Smok ten posługuje się zwykłym smoczym ogniem. Ma postać dalekosiężnych i ciągłych strumieni przypominających wyglądem złocisto-czerwone torusy ognia. Nie wiadomo, czy gad potrafi strzelać pojedynczymi pociskami lub przetrzymywać ogień w paszczy. Clouds and jumps.jpg Jaik.jpg stormfire.png StormOgień.jpg Gnatochrup Gnatochrup zieje dużym strumieniem ognia, wyglądającym niczym ogniste chmury. Prócz tego gad dysponuje umiejętnością potężnego ryku, aczkolwiek jest ona zależna od stanu kościanego pancerza. Jest brakuje w nim choćby najmniejszej kości, smok trafi moc ryku Gnatochrup ogień.png Drzewokos Ten olbrzymi smok przypominający węża z wielkimi skrzydłami zionie eksplodującym gorącym żarem. Aby zwężyć dość szeroki strumień ognia ustawia między nim swoje skrzydła - w ten sposób płomienie Drzewokosa obejmują mniejszy obszar, lecz działają z bardziej niszczycielską siłą. Smok używa również swojego ognia do ogrzania swojego ciała. Za pośrednictwem skrzydeł tworzy kopułę zatrzymującą ciepło z np. rozpalonego przez siebie ogniska. Cat day 7tim.JPG Cat day 6tim.JPG Szybki Szpic Wedle statystyk, Szybki Szpic nie zieje ogniem i nie umie ziać oraz pluć niczym innym. Zamiast ognia ma paraliżujący jad w ogonie. Raziprąd Raziprąd, podobnie jak inni przedstawiciele klasy wodnej, nie zieją typowym ogniem. Posiadają natomiast umiejętność wytwarzania oszałamiających ofiarę ładunków elektrycznych poprzez zderzeniu obu głów smoka. Oceanzap.jpg Trapped Seashocker 57.png Gruchotnik Gruchotnik ciska we wrogów pojedyńczymi ognistymi kulami, a towarzyszy temu przez chwilę gorączy obłok powstały tuż w paszczy gada. Same ogniste kule wybuchają po zderzeniu z celem, co może przypominać wybuchający pocisk z granatnika. Smok ma również zdolność ziania ciągłym strumieniem zwykłego ognia. Ogień.rum..jpg rumblehornowy ogień.png Oszołomostrach Oszołomostrach zasysa duże ilości wody z morza i przechowuje ją w wolu. Gdy zieje jego oddech zamraża wodę, a po uderzeniu w cel błyskawicznie zamraża się i tworzy różnorakie lodowe struktury. Jego ogień przed zamarźnięciem przypomina paraliżującą mgłę Marazmora. zwiastun 2 6.jpg Ice Breath.png DUŻY2.jpg 1 (64).jpg WP_20161116_12_05_39_Pro.jpg Kroplowij Nic nie wiadomo o ogniu tego smoka z filmu. Lecz w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk pokazano, że ma on ogień typowy dla smoków klasy wodnej - strumienie wody przypominające skroploną parę wodną. Ostrykieł Smok potrafi wytworzyć kulę ognia, która może płonąć w paszczy, oświetlając wszystko wokół. Nie znane są inne sposoby ziania ogniem tego smoka. Jws40.png Thornridge Nic nie wiadomo o ogniu tego smoka. Szponiak Ogień Szponiaka, choć nie pokazany w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, ''można ujrzeć go w grach ''Rise of Berk ''oraz ''School of Dragons. ''W obu przypadkach jest to zielonkawo-biały, ciągły strumień płomieni podobny do tego, jaki ma chociażby Cavern Crasher. Thunderclaw Smok zieje strumieniami lub kulami jasnozielonego ognia. Hotburple Jako podgatunek Gronkiela przewidujące jest to, iż Hotburble ma podobny ogień, co jego kuzyn. Podobnie jak on jest głazożernym smokiem i ze zjadanych przez niego rud metali tworzy się płynna lawa, która, trafiona w cel, powoduje duże zniszczenia. Pyskacz i Grump.gif Mroziczort Ten zamieszkujący mroźne pustkowia północy smok ma lodowy oddech. Miota z paszczy potężnymi lodowymi pociskami, może też ziać lodową zamiecią. IMG 1521.PNG Nocny Koszmar Pojedynczy smok może zionąć małą wiązką zwykłego ognia, lecz zebrane w wielką formację tworzą ogromne kule ognia. Cavern Crasher Smok ten zieje zielonym strumieniem zwykłego ognia. Ponadto potrafi wytworzyć na swoim grzbiecie przez specjalne brodawki śluz, który jest łatwopalny. CavernCrasher Gallery 2 wm.jpg Śmiercipieśń Ten smok zieje przypominającą bursztyn wydzieliną który unieruchamia każdy trafiony cel. Jeśli trafiony cel latał, spada on na ziemię obciążony ciężarem szybko zastygającej substancji. Lecący bursztyn jest gorący, lecz przy kontakcie z ludźmi nie powoduje obrażeń ani oparzeń. Smok posiada również zwykły ogień, ale używa go bardzo rzadko. Deathsongogień.png Bursztyn deathsonga.png Death Song 38.png Zbiczatrzasł Smok zieje wąskim, jasnobłękitnym strumieniem płomieni lub nieznanej jak dotąd substancji. Zasięg ognia wynosi 100 stóp (30m). Smok ma również trujące łzy, lecz nie wiadomo do czego są wykorzystywane. IMG 1520.PNG|Zionący Razorwhip Miażdżytłuk Kafar Smok ten strzela kulami magmowej śliny. Catastrophic Quaken.jpg Zbrojoskrzydły Ogień Zbrojoskrzydłego powstaje w wyniku spalania mieszaniny acetylenu i tlenu, temperatura osiągana w wyniku tej reakcji jest rzędu 2400-3100°C. Mieszanina ta stosowana jest w ówczesnych palnikach acetylenowo-tlenowych. Zwierzę wykorzystuje go do obrony i prawdopodobnie do spawania przyciągniętych przez swoje magnetyczne ciało metalowych przedmiotów, tak aby utworzyły one razem wytrzymały pancerz. Armorwing fire.jpg Armorwing firetype2.jpg|Zbrojoskrzydły spawający swój pancerz Kategoria:Pojęcia